Memórias da Idade Média
by andrearogue21
Summary: Serena Tsukino é uma mulher da Idade Média muito a frente de seu tempo. Para ela o casamento é uma obrigação que ela se nega a aceitar. Será que alguém pode fazê-la mudar de ideia? Darien Chiba definitivamente vai tentar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Longe de casa**

Era uma noite fria, minha cama quente e aconchegante me dizia que não era uma boa ideia partir. Mesmo assim preparei uma bolsa com poucas coisas e uma boa quantia em moedas e deixei uma carta sobre a cama.

_Querida família, _

_Não se culpem e tentem não ficar tão zangados e preocupados comigo. Não sou uma filha ingrata, mas deixo o aconchego de meu lar e amor de minha família por um sonho de liberdade. Sei que em nossa sociedade o destino já é traçado a partir do seu nascimento. Não aceitam que nos relacionemos com pessoas que possuam menos que nós. As mulheres e os homens são preparados para posições diferentes. Eu provavelmente deveria concordar com isso. O que seria mais cômodo do que viver como uma lady? Porém quanto mais esse destino se aproxima mais eu sei que não é isso que eu quero. Nossas vidas são únicas para seguirmos o que é imposto mesmo não sendo felizes. _

_Prometo que voltarei a rever todos vocês e escreverei com frequência._

_Com amor, _

_Serena Tsukino_

Furtivamente passei pelos estábulos, meu cavalo já estava selado fora dele, mas eu precisava me despedir de Trovão. O cavalo que eu tinha ganhado dele. Embora quisesse não poderia leva-lo comigo. Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria nessa jornada.

_Acha prudente essa viagem com Lady Haruka?_

Lita era uma amiga de infância e uma das melhores lutadoras que o feudo conhecia e estava partindo comigo, aparentemente sem concordar.

_Talvez não seja, mas você não tem que partir comigo_.

_Conhecemos tão pouco essa garota, sabe-se lá para onde ela irá nos levar, mas sempre podemos retornar não é verdade. Disse Lita._

Cavalgamos a noite toda para nos encontrarmos com Haruka. Eu a conhecia muito pouco, mas o suficiente para confiar nela e me lembrei de quando a conheci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Visitando Lady Haruka**

Mina tinha sido convida a casa de Lady Haruka Kaio e me pediu para acompanhá-la. Ao entrar fiquei surpresa por ver Darien e Andrew na carruagem. Revirei os olhos quando vi que Mina se sentava ao lado de meu irmão e tive que me sentar perto de Darien.

_Não me diga que vocês dois são os acompanhantes_.

Darien assentiu e esclareceu.

_Por que não podemos ir montados, são apenas duas horas de viagem? Disse eu emburrada_

_Serena, cavalgar tantas horas seria cansativo para nossa princesa._

Mina, estava prometida ao filho do rei, mas já usava o título_._

_Não conhece Mina, querido Andrew. Ela monta com segurança como todos os homens que conhece._

_Por que sempre tenta ser tão feminista. Darien disparou._

_Vocês homens sempre tentam nos fazer mais fracas do que somos._

Mina interveio.

_Serena, nesses casos você deve apenas agradecer a preocupação, os homens ficam felizes com isso._

_Ouviu o sermão de ontem para você Serena, coloque-se no seu lugar. Por sua causa, somos a piada da corte_.

_Minha causa? Lorde Darien, eu nunca pedi que me seguissem. Eu vou até aquele lugar há anos e nunca teriam descoberto. Aliás, obrigado por isso._

_Há anos? Andrew me questionou._

_Sim, entro e saiu com roupas de homem e ninguém nem desconfiava._

_Você sabia disso e não me contou nada, não é Darien?_

_Andrew, esqueça isso, fomos descobertos em todo o caso. Disse Darien._

_Não fiquem tão preocupados. Acreditam mesmo que o rei tomou parte disso? Disse Mina._

_É claro que não aquele bossal só se preocupa com ele mesmo._

_Serena. Andrew gritou comigo._

O que? Só estamos nós aqui posso dizer o que penso não é. Você já andou pela corte. Viu quanta gente morrendo de fome enquanto aquele bastardo gordo só se preocupa em arrumar seu penteado. Mina lamento que vá se casar com o filho dele e tomara que você seja uma boa rainha e olhe para essas coisas. Só consigo ver gente faminta pelas estradas, pobres almas que só trabalham para pagar impostos.

_Serena já chega._

_Andrew deixe Serena falar eu sei que ela tem razão. Gostaria de poder mudar isso, mas sinceramente Serena não acho que mesmo se um dia me tornar rainha terei a influência que você credita em mim. _

_Se você não tiver como rainha Mina, quem vai ter._

_Serena, sabemos dos problemas do reino, mas Mina é a noiva do futuro rei. Eu e Andrew somos cavaleiros jurados do rei. Acha mesmo conveniente reclamar do rei para nós._

_Virei para ele e o encarei._

_Vocês são pessoas em quem confio, para quem mais eu poderia dizer o que penso. _Fiquei calada o resto da viagem.

Enquanto Mina e Andrew conversavam muito eu e Darien apenas apreciávamos a paisagem calados.

_Não parece muito contente. Darien resolveu quebrar o silêncio._

_Não tenho motivos para estar._

_Pensei que ficasse feliz em conhecer uma mulher que se tornou um cavaleiro._

_O olhei surpresa._

_O que disse?_

Nunca ouviu falar de Haruka.

_Lady Haruka._

_Apenas no título. Vai conhecê-la em breve e me deu uma piscadinha._

O castelo de Lady Haruka não era longe da corte, o brasão de sua casa era um símbolo que lembrava uma rajada de vento, muito condizente, nossos cabelos foram bagunçados logo que descemos. Entramos no castelo e achei-o sombrio e arrepiante.

Darien passou os braços em minhas costas. Ele estava tomando estranhas liberdades comigo, tudo por causa de um maldito beijo. Droga de bebida.

Com medo, minha lady.

Olhei seu braço em minha cintura e o repreendi.

Ele o retirou depressa.

Se pretende seguir o objetivo de tornar-se um cavaleiro deve se acostumar a esse tipo de coisa.

A abraços? Indaguei-o desconfiada.

A proximidade masculina.

Um rapaz muito bonito veio nos receber. Ele era um velho conhecido de Darien e do meu irmão. Para minha estranheza ele abraçou os dois. Pareciam muito felizes em se reencontrar.

Os três foram a nossa frente conversando empolgados.

Então eles vão nos ignorar?

Deixe-os conversar, parecem grandes amigos. Disse Mina.

Sentamos em um jardim e fingi um incomodo na garganta.

Os três me olharam intrigados.

E então, eu e Mina seremos desprezadas? E onde está Lady Haruka que nos convidou e nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de aparecer.

Darien e Andrew gargalharam.

Perdoe a falta de modos e permita me apresentar, sou Lady Haruka.

Fiquei vermelha em choque.

Andrew respondeu por mim.

Estas são minha irmã Serena e a futura princesa Lady Mina Aino.

Ela muito formal cumprimentou Mina como um lorde cumprimenta uma dama.

Princesa é um prazer recebe-la em minha casa. Espero que aprecie a festa.

Ela se virou para mim com um olhar divertido e sem a menor cerimônia disse.

_Então, você é a irmãzinha que Andrew tanto falava. Não imagino uma garota tão bonita quanto você fazer as coisas que ele dizia. É uma prazer conhece-la Serena Tsukino._

_Eu ainda estava em choque._

_Pelo visto, seu irmão não disse muito sobre mim, isso não me surpreende, os homens me acham um mau exemplo. Seu irmão me disse que você treinou com ele durante bastante tempo e que era muito boa com a espada. _

_Quando éramos crianças meu pai, depois da minha insistência, permitiu que eu treinasse com Andrew, para ele uma brincadeira e um capricho que logo desapareceriam. Nosso mestre continuou me treinando, mesmo depois de Andrew ir para Rosemund. _

_Que tal um duelo para vermos como se sai?_

_Estou proibida. Quando completei 15 anos minha mãe proibiu que eu continuasse treinando, ela disse que se eu duelasse novamente ela iria me casar com o primeiro pretendente que aparecesse. E minha mãe sempre cumpre suas promessas. _

_E você parou? _

_Com os mestres sim. Treino as escondidas com minha amiga Lita. _

_Então o que tem de mais?_

_Lady Haruka, é bem diferente eu fazer isso com minha amiga e tendo aqui várias testemunhas que podem me denunciar a qualquer tempo._

_Vamos Serena, nos mostre o que sabe._

_Olhei para meu irmão e ele me incentivou._

_Acho que você vai se decepcionar, está me dando um credito que não tenho. Sei algumas coisas apenas e há anos que não duelo nem com meu irmão. Além de ser um tanto embaraçoso fazer isso com tanta gente me olhando._

_Está com vergonha do Darien. Disse Haruka provocando.._

_Drew, me empreste sua espada._

_Darien foi mais rápido e me emprestou a dele._

_Sério Darien, vai me deixar desonrar a sua família dessa forma._

_Sempre tive a curiosidade de ver você com uma espada._

_Chiba, Chiba. Sempre flertando com as garotas. Disse Haruka sorrindo e vendo a cara contrariada de Andrew._

_Vou pegar leve com você, seu vestido não ajuda muito._

_Começamos a duelar e me sai bem em todas as investidas de Haruka. Ao terminarmos a luta sem um vencedor pude ver os olhares impressionados._

_Você deveria estar treinando para ser um cavaleiro, posso contar nos dedos das mãos pessoas que lutam tão bem quanto você. Disse Haruka empolgada e perguntou. Quantos anos você tem?_

_Dezesseis._

_Minha nossa, você vai ser uma guerreira lendária._

_Haruka, pare de por ideias na cabeça da minha irmã ela já tem fantasias suficientes. Disse Andrew._

_Acho que não estávamos vendo a mesma coisa. Sua irmã tem um dom. Você viu isso Darien. Continuou Haruka._

_Realmente Serena, você tem grande habilidade com a espada, movimentação corporal extremamente avançados. Qualquer família a contrataria como espadachim. Disse Darien. _

_Ah é para ser morta defendendo o ouro de algum nobre. Nossa família quer muito mais para Serena que isso. Disse Andrew._

_Serena poderia muito bem fazer o treinando para cavaleiro. Disse Haruka._

_Serena, não segue regras e imposições como eu, Darien ou até mesmo você Haruka. Conhecemos bem nosso rei, a menor insubordinação Serena seria condenada a forca. Não consigo te entender Serena por que um bom casamento é um problema para você? Disse Andrew exaltando um pouco a voz._

_Todos ficaram muito surpreendidos com as palavras de Andrew, ele que era sempre tão gentil._

_Sorri para ele e disse._

_Fico tão feliz com suas palavras sinceras do que se me dissesse que concorda comigo. Você tem razão em tudo o que disse, até o momento não vi utilidade em nada do que aprendi, mas esse dia vai chegar. Eu nunca lutaria por esse rei que vocês juraram fidelidade, mas há de surgir alguém com coragem para mudar o que está imposto._

_Acho que está conversa ultrapassou um pouco o limite apropriado. Podemos conhecer a propriedade Haruka? Disse Darien._

_É claro, mil perdões pela minha falta de habilidade como anfitriã, meus pais estão na corte._

Conversei um pouco com Haruka e não demorou para que eu a admirasse cada vez mais. Estávamos conhecendo o restante da propriedade enquanto Haruka tinha sido solicitada para organizar os preparativos para o baile no castelo. Durante a caminhada os casais se separaram e Mina e Andrew iam a frente.

_Eles fazem um casal perfeito não acha? Apontei para Mina e meu irmão, vi Andrew entregando a ela uma flor._

_Serena, você não tem o menor amor ao seu pescoço. É tão habilidosa com a espada quanto descuidada com as palavras. _

_Eu sorri. E ele me olhou com certa tristeza e disse._

_Serena, não tente fazer isso._

_Fazer o quê?_

_Aproximá-los ainda mais_

_E por que não?_

_Ele segurou meu ombro novamente, era comum fazer isso quando tentava me repreender, eu me sentia uma garotinha mimada. Se fizer isso, tudo o que conseguirá é ferir o sentimento de ambos, Mina está prometida, eles nunca poderão ficar juntos._

_Quem é você para dizer o que podem ou não._

_Você foi mimada e protegida demais, há responsabilidades, não podemos fazer tudo o que queremos. _

_Quem me diz isso, o Lorde mais mimado e arrogante do reino._

_Acha que saber montar um cavalo e manejar uma espada te dá o poder de livrar o mundo. Desculpe ser eu a te dizer isso senhorita, mas precisa se esforçar mais para mudar essa sociedade._

_Pelo menos eu tento. Soltei-me do braço dele e comecei a correr._

_Mina e Andrew olharam pra nós._

_Podem continuar o passeio vou atrás dela, sabe como Serena é geniosa._

_Eu estava no canto chorando._

_Essas lágrimas são reais? _

_Saia daqui._

_Que surpresa! Pensei que ia me chamar para um duelo, mas tudo que vejo aqui é uma garota chorando._

_Mina o ama. Disse baixinho._

_O que disse? Perguntou Darien._

_A Mina está apaixonada pelo Andrew e eu acho que ele também gosta dela._

Darien se sentou ao meu lado.

_A culpa é minha, eu a vi corando nos cantos por ele e continuei a incentivando, ao invés de dizer para ela que era impossível_. Disse a ele.

_Serena, a culpa não é sua._ Ele pós a mão em meu rosto tentando apagar uma lágrima.

_Se for assim eu tenho culpa nisso também._ Disse ele.

Olhei pra ele confusa.

_Percebi desde o começo essa aproximação e não impedi isso. Seu irmão gosta da Mina há muito tempo._

_E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes?_

_Você é muito esperta para algumas coisas, mas não percebe o que está na sua frente_.

Lembrei me de que Rei já tinha me dito isso.

Ele me encarou fixamente, senti meu corpo queimar.

Darien foi aproximando seu rosto de mim, seus olhos eram perigosos e intensos. Me senti como o sapo que cativado pelo olhar penetrante da cobra não consegue mais fugir. Fechei os olhos. Pensei em ele desabotoando o meu vestido e nos abraçando naquele feno, em eu passando a mão por seu cabelo, nele sussurrado o meu nome.

Senti um forte sopro na minha cabeça.

_Pronto, tirei o feno do seu cabelo._

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando dissipar os pensamentos. Fiquei branca, amarela, cor de rosa. Droga, no que eu pensei que ele faria.

_O que estão fazendo?_ Ouvi a voz de meu irmão.

Darien se levantou rapidamente e parecia envergonhado. Mina me ajudou a levantar e continuamos o passeio. Agora Andrew não desgrudava da gente um minuto.

Fomos convidados a passar a noite no castelo, partiríamos na manhã seguinte. Havia festa no salão principal, enquanto isso sai e fiquei apreciando a vista embaixo dos pés de uva.

_Escutei um sussurro._

_Serena_.

Vi Darien se aproximando.

_Não gosta de festa? _

_Depende, achei que Haruka fosse menos tradicional, mas esse é mais uma das festas da nobreza._

_Já foi em alguma outra festa?_

_Eu fui a festa de comemoração da colheita com o povo._

Darien mais uma vez parecia surpreendido.

_Serena, você nunca vai aprender o seu lugar não é mesmo._

_Não existe lugar. Haruka é um bom exemplo disso, somos o que quisermos ser._

_O discurso parece lindo, mas com a morte dos pais e sem um casamento, Haruka vai perder seu título e suas propriedades._

_Sim, mas não perde o que ela é._

_E o que ela é, sem sua posição e fortuna? Até para servir ao rei, ser cavaleiro é preciso de nome._

_Eu queria que me vissem pelo que sou e não pelo que tenho, ou por meu sobrenome. _

Eu disse isso de costas para ele, Darien me virou para que eu pudesse olhá-lo.

_Eu a admiro Serena_. As palavras dele me surpreenderam, Darien vivia me repreendendo, como poderia me admirar.

_Se existissem mais pessoas como você, tenho certeza de que o mundo seria melhor. Mas tudo que você diz me assusta, por que sei que você foi destinada a grandes feitos e que nada nem ninguém vai prendê-la e isso me amedronta por que eu queria ser a pessoa a proteger você._

Tentei fugir de seu olhar, mas ele não permitiu e segurou o meu queixo, me estudando como uma presa.

Senti o hálito dele próximo a minha boca e seus lábios me tocaram de forma gentil, ao ser correspondido Darien aprofundou o beijo e agora com voracidade beijava meu pescoço, cheio de paixão. Cada vez ele me puxava mais para si e eu me deixava levar. Um barulho foi ouvido, parece que quem nos tinha visto queria deixar isso claro.

Darien rapidamente tentou me esconder atrás de si e ficou de frente para olhar.

Eu não consegui ver quem era. Assim que a pessoa nos deixou Darien virou incapaz de me olhar nos olhos.

_Me perdoe Lady Serena e virou-se para ir._

_Segurei sua mão e sussurrei em seu ouvido._

_Do que tem medo Darien? Mas talvez a principal pergunta é quem vai me proteger de mim mesma e quem vai me proteger de você._

Seus olhos ficaram escuros, soltou de minha mão e saiu apressado.

No dia seguinte não vi Darien até a hora de irmos.

_Por que está se arrumando tanto, vamos ficar horas dentro da carruagem, seu cabelo estará todo despenteado._ Disse Mina desconfiada.

_Você sempre faz isso, só porque sou eu isso parece estranho?_

_Exatamente._

Haruka iria até a corte conosco, mas preferiu ir a cavalo. Entrei na carruagem e só estavam Mina e Andrew.

_Onde está o Darien?_

Ele vai a cavalo.

_O que? Como ele pode ir a cavalo e eu não._

Desci da carruagem e fui até Haruka.

_Então vocês vão a cavalo? E por que não posso ir também._

_Só levarei dois cavalos e Darien já pegou um deles, mas se quiser pode montar comigo._

_Agradeço a oferta, mas acho que vou com Darien dessa vez._

Ele estava branco, Haruka nos deu um sorriso divertido.

_Como quiser._

Darien me ajudou a subir no cavalo, tal gentileza costumava me deixar ultrajada, mas dessa vez fiquei satisfeita.

Fiquei em suas costas e passei a mão por sua cintura. Eu me sentia com febre, meu corpo queimava, nada que eu tivesse desfrutado antes. Viajamos calados, Darien parecia tentar fingir que eu não estava ali.

Haruka se aproximou de nós.

_Serena, é verdade que ganhou uma corrida de Darien quando eram crianças._

Sorri e acenei com a cabeça.

_Parabéns, eu nunca sai vitoriosa de uma corrida com o senhor Chiba aqui._

_Então o Lord Chiba melhorou, naquela época corria como uma menina._

Haruka sorriu do comentário.

_Que tal uma corrida, agora?_

_Fiquei tensa, Darien sabia que eu tinha um certo medo de correr de carona. _Não me sentia segura quando não era eu conduzindo o cavalo.

_Deixe me descer e ir para a carruagem então._

_Não, você fica. Ele falou pela primeira vez depois que estava em suas costas. _

Haruka parecia se divertir nos observando.

_Não confia sua vida a Lord Chiba?_

_Mas é claro que não_.

Não adiantou, os dois correram entre as árvores e pela primeira vez Lady Haruka venceu.

_Serena é a primeira vez que perco uma corrida isso não me parece um sinal de boa sorte._


End file.
